


Kneel

by fanficsallnight



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - All Fandoms
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Light BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 23:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficsallnight/pseuds/fanficsallnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki comes home, he makes you kneel and all sorts of sexy stuff happens</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kneel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [runningincircles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningincircles/gifts).



> This was written for my friend because she was feeling a bit sad, let's just say she was in a great mood after reading this!

You're lying in your bed, almost falling asleep, Loki said he'll be late home, he had some business to attend to, but! He walks into the bedroom, your head jerks up and you're about to greet him however he puts a finger to your lips and says "shhh now, i will have you tonight weather you like it or not, do you understand?" You nod, eagerly, you want it, you want it bad! "Good girl" *pause* "now kneel"

You get out of bed and you kneel, you've done this before, your hands automatically join behind your back, Loki smirks, he knows he owns you, he knows because that's how he likes you. He presses a light kiss to your forehead then bites at your neck, you push back into the touch. "Stay" he whispers into your ear, the warm breath against your skin makes you shiver with anticipation. He gets a collar out of his pocket.

Loki puts the collar around your neck exactly as tight as you love it, you know he cares. No leash tonight though. You're a bit disappointed but you want to be a good girl, for Loki, you want to be good because you want him to be proud of you. Loki sits down in a chair, he likes to make you wait, it's almost torture, almost because you get to look.

"You're so pretty like this" he says. "My good little cockslut, only for me, aren't you?" You nod, he said before to shhh and you're a good girl, you'd never disappoint Loki. So you don't speak, just nod and try to make him see in your eyes exactly how right he is.

He gets up and slowly walks towards you, he wants to play for a long time tonight, you can tell just from the way he walks. You'd know you pay attention to every detail. And it's good too, Loki likes to know he's being watched carefully. He squats down before you and let's his hands run down your body, first down and then back up and he's holding your neck now. He runs his thumbs against the collar, you feel how much he owns you. But you want to ne owned, you want to be his, you want to be used by him, you want it all and more.

Loki's hands travel to the back of your head, he pulls at your hair and your head falls back. He moves his fingers up and down your neck, just feeling, just touching. You know he wants it just as bad as you do. Both of you want to get to the big part. You saw he was already hard when he sat down. But he'll take his time, the fucking masochist. His tongue replaces his fingers on your neck. "Tell me what you want." This is a command, you don't know if you love this or hate it. You don't know what else to say so "I... I want you to use me, have in every way." He laughs that sound makes you even more turned on. Suddenly, his face goes dark, he's staring right into your eyes as if looking into your soul "beg" he says.

A soft moan escapes your lips. "Please, please, sir, Loki, I want, please, I need, please, use me, please, I'll be so good for you, please." "Shhh that's enough" he smiles darkly and you're quiet, he said shhh so you want make another sound.

Loki sarts to undress... slowly. His cock is hard, you know it must be almost painful for him now. You watch, he doesn't always llet you but tonight nothing was said about not looking, so you watch wiht your eyes wide open. Everything about him you find perfect, every muscle, every part of his body. He's naked now and he's coming back towards you, he doesn't squat in front of you this time. He just stands there and you look because you haven't been told you can yet. But your lips part and you can't help but lick them. "Eager, are we?" He smirks "maybe I should keep you waiting a while longer." You shake your head, you want this so much, you need this! Loki pets your head and says "No, I shall not be so cruel, we need this." You love the way he says we, you love the way he knows you enough to know that you need this as much as he does. He grabs your hair, tight. "Now, you can."

You take him in, you lick and you suck, eagerly. He moans in pleasure and that sound just adds to your arousal. And then there's something you weren't expecting. "S-slow down" he commands. He tries to keep his voice voice even but you're too good, your sinful mouth does that to him. But you do as you're told, you know how to tease as well as to please. You livk slowly all the way around. He gasps. It's hard for you not to go all for it, but you're a good girl. You do as you're told. Now you only take the head in and suck gently, it drives him crazy, you now from the little noises and gasps he makes. You lick over the head and this makes him jerk. "Goooood" he moans. You contunue to please when suddenly. "Stop." You're confused, this has never happened before, he's never told you to stop before. You're disappointed, maybe you weren't as good today.

He sees the worry on your face. "That was amazing, don't you doubt that, your mouth is perfect." You believe him, he wouldn't lie to you, but still, you're confused. Loki bends down to you and you can see his pupils are blown fro arousal. "But I have more plans for tonight." This is perfect. "I will make you scream" he tugs hard at your hair. "Tonight i will mark you as mine." You gasp. "Tonight you will become mine fully and there's not one thing you can do about it." You moan.

He's standing in front of you again. "Up." That short word is enough. You're up in a matter of 2 seconds. You hands fall from your back to your sides. You move towards Loki, but he moves away. "Who said your hands can leave your back?" He hisses this out. And shit, you screwed up. you put them right where they were seconds ago, you bow your head. You want to apologies but you haven't been told you may speak.

"How can you make this up to me?" You open your mouth to speak but he cuts you off right away. " Undress yourself" this command is almost growled, deep from his throat. You do it, he watches you, every move you make is watched intently by Loki. "Mmmm yessss" he breathes out once you're naked. Your hands are behind your back as soon as you're done, you're not making that same mistake again.

 

He moves towards you. Quickly this time. He kisses you, deep and dirty, your tongues move together in a perfect harmony of dirty, naughty, you feel all of it and it's just a kiss and then his hands are touching you everywhere. Your ass, your hips, your face, your neck (where the collar still remains), your waist, your breasts. He feels everywhere. Loki scratches and digs his fingers into your skin where he know it will make you quiver. He pushes against you so you have to walk backwards until you're against the wall 

"Put your arms around my neck" this is just a whisper but you do as you're told anyway. And then he's picking you up, your legs automatically wrap around his waist. And then he's inside of you. It's a stretch, he's so amazingly huge. You feel so full and content. "Let me hear you now" he says 

You moan, you've been holding onto this for what feels like ages, it's amazing to be able to let it out. Loki fucks you, slow at first. He's hitting that perfect spot with each thrust. You're going absolutely mad. And when your orgasm hits you, you scream. He promised he's make you. "Fuck you feel so good". He fucks you harder now, you're so sensitive from your orgasm, this feels like too much but you never want it to stop. You're shaking with pleasure and he's shaking from holding on. He's trying to last as long as possible to bring you as much pleasure as he can. Finally he gives in and cums inside of you 

You feel perfect. He only pulls out a few minutes later. Only then he let's you stand on your own again. You kiss. And it's almost chaste compared to what just happened. "I have the best ideas" he laugh. And all you can do is giggle as he bites your bottom lip. "We should definitely do this again" he keeps talking and yes this sounds like a great plan to you.


End file.
